Aadzrian
Childhood Aadzrian was a happy-go-lucky child born in the year 2971, having just turned 37 years old at the current time. His parents, Vaajzia Dazliin and Vandius Axbovi, were constantly separating and reuniting, a state of affairs which produced two younger sisters for the Timonae. All three children grew up being passed between mother and father during times of discord, rather inured to the two badmouthing each other- for all its chaos, the upbringing seemed to harm them little. After all, Aadzrian's issues- such as they were- began during the six year period of relative calm his parents' relationship enjoyed after his birth. He was a bright, inquisitive child with one certain failing... an even greater dose of recklessness than one might expect out of his kind. He jumped out of trees to see if he could fly, he accepted any and all dares given by fellow children, and basically ended up bedridden every couple of weeks from some masterful new way to hurt himself. And he never seemed to grow out of this, maturing into a young man who frequently got himself injured in his pursuit of interesting experiences. About the only thing that seemed to limit his experimentations was a dislike for drugs, incurred by a rather bad trip during his first attempt to try them out. Eventually, as time passed to 2988 and he showed no particular aptitude at anything whatsoever by the age of seventeen, his parents began to worry about what their feckless son would actually -do- for a living. This worry was exacerbated when he, never a good student previously, managed to flunk every single class he took that year. Assuring his parents he would be just fine, Aadzrian dropped out of school and set out wandering to find something that struck him as particularly interesting. This 'wandering' was not entirely with his parents' permission, as 17 was still very young- even for a Timonae who bloomed early as he did. Wandering This quest for his purpose took ten years, during which he found himself briefly arrested for a bout of thievery, landed in the hospital for a while with two broken legs for gambling debts, participating in a 'business venture' to comfort lonely widows, and engaging in multiple other dubious adventures. Most of the detail of what he actually did during the ten years of his adolescence is unknown to anyone, though there are hints of unpleasantness in the scant knowledge out there. The last career the young man gravitated toward, after he turned 26, was cage-fighting for the entertainment of others. Fighting under an assumed name that translated to 'Maza's Bastard Son', he actually managed to gain something of a following among the fans of the local sport; his naturally showy personality led towards more success than his somewhat mediocre, self-taught fighting talents merited. However, there was some promise to the young man's quick reflexes and coordination, and a retired warrior took note of him. Befriending Aadzrian, this old warrior- one Kalax Temaz- filled his head with stories of glory in the militia. It was his influence, as well as the slow maturation of the youth's personality, that led him to conceive a fondness for using his one actual talent in life for good. Taking the man's advice after a long period of reluctance, Aadzrian returned home in 2998 at the age of 27. His parents and friends were surprised at the change in him- still a little wild and charming, Aadzrian had at last gained something of a serious side, and now knew what he wanted to do with his life. Shortly after his return, he joined the Antimone Militia much as his mentor had urged. The Militia Years Oddly enough, he seemed to take well to the regulated life and the discipline that was the opposite of all of his previous experience. Occasionally his old recklessness still surfaced, but usually he handled the job of law enforcement capably and well. Still, his first year in the militia, the young man (barely an adult by Timonese standards) went through multiple partners. It seemed his biggest problem was a certain inability to obey any order that struck him as wrong. Usually he would manage to salvage a situation even when disobeying, but a few mishandled affairs ensured he remained at his low rank. A string of brief romantic entanglements, none serious or lasting, kept Aadzrian entertained while not working- for the most part, other than the occasional violence on the job, his existence took on a calmness he had never known before. But despite his seemingly settled nature, the Timonae was working on something else all this time- honing his native psionic powers, a talent he had hardly even realized until recent years. It began as an entertaining trick to show his friends, but progressed to a serious interest as he discovered he was not at all incapable at the art. He underwent training under his mother's loving but firm hand, as she was a capable psychic in her own right. During this time, in mid-3004, Aadzrian also began to seriously see a lovely young woman named Challzi Liran. Their relationship was passionate and tumultuous, much like his parents'- for all they fought, the two could never truly stand to be apart, and at the end of 3004 they moved in together. But Aadzrian knew their happiness would not last when he acquiesced to her request to read her fortune... and saw him leaving her despite her tears. Understanding what would lead him to do this begin to drive Aadzrian's life for the next couple months, and he strained terribly hard to maintain the relationship. All went well, almost perfectly for all his effort, until the unexpected happenings of early 3005- the Birthright War. The Birthright War The militia-man prepared to fight this new enemy, grimly resigned to this course of action- he didn't actively wish to participate in a war, but he wouldn't let his people become slaves, and time had only cemented his belief in fighting for what was right. And then Antimone surrendered- an act viewed as pragmatic by some and a great betrayal by others. Challzi was in the first camp and Aadzrian in the second, this argument causing a great rift between the two. This tension came to a boiling point when Aadzrian was offered a chance through his militia unit to join the Antimone Liberation Army, a group of resistance fighters wishing to oppose the Nall. Challzi forced him to choose between her and them, and he choose them, walking out and leaving her in tears just as he had foreseen. From February of 3005 until April, Aadzrian fought a guerilla war with other members of his militia who had joined the ALA. He went with them to the Junkyard to join the exiled militias there in March. Aadz befriended many of his comrades, becoming particularly close to a young, equally idealistic soldier named Najaz. After what had happened with Challzi, he steadily refused to read Najaz's future, a task made easier by the fact the soldier didn't even want to know. Yet in the loneliness of space their relationship progressed past friendship, and one quiet night, Aadzrian was unable to resist- and received a piercing vision of Najaz's death, along with the sense it would be quite soon. As he had with Challzi's vision, he kept this one to himself, swearing to change it. By drugging Najaz's drink, Aadzrian kept him out of the Battle of the Junkyard- in which he himself played only the most minor of roles- and counted that victory won. After that great battle, the ship of Timonae returned to Antimone, heroes in the eyes of some... but dangerous rebels who would bring down the wrath of the Nall in the eyes of others. And so it was his own people who killed Najaz, opening fire on the ALA as they disembarked from their stolen ship. It was completely destroyed before the Militia responded, and of the 43 rebels aboard, only 5 escaped with their lives. Aadzrian Axbovi, the first off the ship thanks to alphabetical order, was one of them. Aftermath But Aadzrian was severely wounded, forced to recuperate for several months before being able to resume active duty. The wounds forced the doctors to remove his long hair, a braid nearly to his knees he had been cultivating since he left home completely shaved off. During this time Challzi came to take care of him and the two rekindled their relationship; but struck by a severe bout of depression at the loss of Najaz and the seeming betrayal by his own kind, he found himself unable to take joy in either her presence or his former duties in the militia. By the time he had mostly recovered, he was arrested and thrown into maximum security prison for his membership in the ALA. The leader of the rebel army, distraught at the eradication of his men, agreed to turn himself over and take full responsibility in exchage for amnesty for the five survivors of the Valsho Freedom attack. Aadzrian was therefore released after a month in one of New Valsho's worst jails, but dishonorably discharged from the militia. For some time he managed to get by as a bodyguard for hire, but lost that job due to alcoholism in the fall of 3006, wasting several shiftless months on the blind seeking of anything to dull his memories- including some of the drugs he had previously scorned. Finding nothing that would let him forget, he hit rock bottom just at the turn of the year, having to be dragged all the way home out of a gutter by his two younger sisters after a domestic incident that more or less ended his relationship with Challzi, if not officially. Struck with the sudden realization of all he truly had through the effort they took to bring him home, Aadzrian began to recuperate mentally as well, and resolved to leave Antimone in the search of a place with fewer memories where he could truly heal. He wished to find a new life that he would explore with bravery, curiosity and hopefully friends at his side, so that one day he could live without fixating on the past. The Working Blue It took until the fourth month of 3007 for Aadzrian to get his affairs in order, leaving Challzi behind- their parting a relief to both after his tempestuous behavior following the war. With that he left on a shuttle to New Luna, with only a smattering of Terran gained at the Junkyard and in study after the war to see him through. His only goals were to see new places, meet new people and try new things, making use of his new beginning to truly live. Trying to distance himself from his past on Antimone, he used his fortune-telling to make a living for a time rather than his fighting skills. However, the lack of a steady income and his love for a fight led him to become a part of the crew of Vadim Tostanavich through meeting Razorback Cliffwalker, his first real friend offworld. For some time he travelled with the Working Blue wherever it landed, meeting new people and getting in the skads of trouble his irrepressible nature lent itself to. The Working Blue and all of its crew seemed to utterly disappear from the galaxy in late July 3007 after a trip to Tomin Kora, although those in the know are aware first Razorback and then Aadzrian became unwilling gladiators for Darya for roughly a month or so. With the aid of Rkagar, a Zangali crewmember of the Blue who pretended to turn traitor, a rescue party comprised mostly of the Faux (plus Jeff Ryan and Tom Rathenhope) broke them out. The Faux Aadzrian resurfaced in September, at least long enough to be charged with being an accomplice to desertion from the NLM in the case of one Tirax Zarni. He also became more or less a fixture on the Faux crew since they rescued him, participating (openly or otherwise!) in a number of missions and generally causing inexplicable amounts of trouble for his rescuers. His appearance was markedly changed, the Timonae's body covered in a horrific quantity of artistically curving scars. After the Faux was destroyed over Demaria by the Junkyard in mid-September 2007, Aadzrian was among those who recuperated on the planet for several weeks. Afterward he followed the crew to the Silver Streak and the Everstar, serving on the latter when the Fauxites rescued several civilians from a Phyrrian-infested New Luna. At some point during this period, the Timonae lost his scars- emerging from a medbay on the Junkyard with a brand new skin. Lastly of all the crew came to the IND Resilient- Aadzrian's former ship under a new name, given by Vadim to Ace in December 2007. Rechristened the IND Laughing Fox, it has been the Fauxite's home since. The Laughing Faux Upon the Laughing Fox, he participated in multiple missions, including quite a few on Tomin Kora- from whence rumors of the crew's association with Cabrerra Industries began to spread. Multiple tragedies affected the crew during these six months, several affiliated people dying. When these events led Ace to retire in July 3008, Aadzrian became the new captain of the Fox- and Tirax's new husband. A little clueless about how to proceed, he nonetheless tried his best, leading a mission to explore ruined New Luna and bringing back scientific samples for analysis by the Osirians. On this mission, Calm died, leaving the Timonae shaken in his abilities to lead others.. His stint as captain was brief, as Ace came out of her retirement; its brevity was matched only by the length of his marriage to Tirax, which ended shortly after the New Luna mission. However, while the Fox was involved in the barricade of Tomin Kora in August 3008, Aadzrian and Tirax rekindled their rocky relationship. For a while after that situation on TK was resolved, the Fox flew somewhat under the radar, investigating rumors of a ship of missing people and unethical scientific experimentation. Aadzrian took a very active part in this investigation, going so far as to attempt a vision quest for clues- a vision quest that showed him a disturbing scene of him saving people with an unusual power. However, when the black hole opened on Sivad, the investigation was put on hold and the Fox gained a new mission... discovering just what was happening to the galaxy. The End of All Things The Fox traveled to Nocturn to ask the Kamir to fix the black hole on Sivad, and were met with the grim news that it was only the beginning of severe threats to the galaxy's stability, caused by a rogue young Kamir. Morden'kamir suggested that if the lost Caspar'kamir could not be returned to Nocturn, the only salvation for anyone in the galaxy would be evacuation through the Nexus. The crew spent several months doing what they could to address the problem, but found themselves unable to track the Kamir and return him home. During this time, Ace promoted Aadzrian to serve as her first officer. He worked heavily with the Artemis, captained by former Fauxite Jest, to get in touch with the Kamir; a second vision quest again reaffirmed the potential future of him gaining some higher power. Shaken deeply, he re-examined his life and priorities. This led to a final breakup with Tirax in December. More and more anomalies began to rend the galaxy, ripping a ten-light-year hole, until finally Morden'kamir appeared to Aadzrian and several others while they were preparing for the evacuation. 5,000 more Kamir would be needed to teleport a ship of refugees to a safe time and place, as the Nexus was no longer stable enough to provide a safe exit. Finally understanding the meaning of his visions of power and salvation, Aadzrian agreed to serve as one of them and find the other thousands from among the Kamiroids in the galaxy. He published an appeal to all the Kamiroids in the galaxy, giving interested souls a week to go to Nocturn- and, as the end of everything was imminent, confessed his long-held love to Ace. The Timonae was shocked and stunned to find it mutual, and the two spent their last week together before travelling to Nocturn with several other individuals to attempt ascendancy as Kamir. There they found that around 4000 Kamiroids had answered the call, enough to evacuate everyone who could fit on Hancock Station. After three days of trials, Aadzrian, Ace, and the four who had accompanied them on the Fox ascended to become true Kamir. Aadzrian said his last goodbyes to Vadim, Tirax and the crew of the Artemis, informing those he could of the destination that they would teleport them to- Comorro Station in Hiverspace, in the year 2650. Final words said, Aadzrian- now taking the name of Rian'kamir- joined the other Kamir in the massive unified effort to teleport Hancock Station to safety. They were successful, leaving themselves stranded behind in a universe still crumbling. Rian'kamir now faces eternity spent repairing the fabric of the universe, perhaps expending his life force to heal the rifts troubling it- a suitable job for a man who loves challenges. He greatly looks forward to facing the unknown tasks that lie ahead, with Ace'kamir at his side. Logs: Feeding the Beast, Part II Feeding the Beast, Part III The Maidens' Gaze The Killing Field Unfortunate The Trouble With Intimacy Desolation Timonese Tales Return of the Kapitan They're Hard, They're Hairy and They've Brought Bigger Guns Nip/Tuck The Ascendancy: The Mission The Host of Heroes The Arrival Claustrophobia Badges JTS Faction Points 123 Category:Classic Timonae Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Pages with Badges Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category:Mika_Web Category:Raz_Web